Truths in a Shot Glass
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Challenge Response. sometimes you find the truth at the bottom of a shot glass. LitaCena ish. oneshot.


Title: Truths in a Shot Glass

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize so don't sue me.

Distribution: Litafics on LiveJournal. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive

Rating: PG 13

Spoilers: None.

Pairing: Lita/Cena ish

Notes: Response to the Drunken Confession challenge at Litafics on LJ. lita has to either make a drunken confession or hear a drunken confession from a fellow diva or superstar.

Summery: Sometimes you find the truth at the bottom of a shot glass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita sighed as she walked into the hotel bar. She ignored the whispering voices around her, most of them had probably seen or heard the argument between her and her strictly onscreen boyfriend earlier. She seated herself on a bar stool and ordered the first of many drinks.

As the redhead steadily worked her way through the bars entire stock of alcohol she laughed to herself when she thought of Edge. Who the hell was he to tell her what she could do or who she could talk to? It's not like they were even together anymore, she'd realised very quickly that it was just a fling between them. Now she just had to wait until the time was right for her to turn on him in the ring.

She'd just ordered another shot when someone brushed against her arm as they sat down beside her. Bleary hazel eyes fell on the person who was daring to disturb her drinking time.

"Hello Cena" Lita slurred happily.

"Evenin' Red" John said with a smirk on his face at the redhead's slightly merry sate.

"You here to get wasted too?" Lita asked before she downed her shot and quickly ordered another.

"Not exactly…I saw ya sitting on your own so I thought I'd come and keep you company…"

"Why do guys always have to do that?"

"What?"

"Play the hero…you people…always acting like I'm some little damsel in distress who needs looking after…"

"Whoa, I didn't say anything about lookin' after ya…I just thought ya might like some company…what the hell crawled up your ass anyway?"

"You don't wanna know Cena…you'd never believe me anyway…" the redhead sighed.

"Fine…whatever. Where's the Rated R Cover girl anyway?"

"I dunno…it's not like I'm his keeper or something" she shrugged.

"I thought you guys were…"

"Together? Nope, nope, nope…haven't been for a long time…the last I heard he was banging that Ariel chick from ECW…"

"The vampire chick?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yup…I bet everyone won't call her a slut though… and he wouldn't dare try to tell her what to do…"

"No one thinks you're a slut Red…" John said quietly.

The diva sent him skeptical look.

"Ok, maybe a few people do…but they're idiots"

"Well I'll say one thing for ya Cena, you're a good liar"

"Why thank you Red"

Lita smiled, John studied her face closely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the diva asked as she self consciously touched her face. John laughed.

"No, your face is fine…I was just wondering when it was that you stopped smiling Red…"

"What? I smile all the time…"

"The only time I see you smile is when you're talking to the fans or when you're out in the ring…any other time I see you you're looking like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"Maybe I do"

"Come on Red, you used to be able to light up a room all by yourself…what happened to that bright, funny redhead?" John asked.

"What happened to me? Life happened…Edge happened…" Lita downed another shot.

"Why do you let everything get to you like this Red?"

"I dunno…cause I'm stupid I guess…"

"You are anything but stupid…you do have crappy taste in men though…"

"Tell me about it…" she slurred.

The diva looked at him, her hazel eyes locked on his baby blues.

"Cena, if I tell you something do you swear you wont tell anyone else?"

"Okay…"

"You have to promise to keep it a secret and not to laugh…"

"I promise…"

The redhead leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I kinda sorta…like you"

"What?"

Lita rolled her eyes.

"I like you…I think you're hot…and I want you" Lita said loudly before falling off her bar stool.

"What am I gonna do with you Red?" John sighed as he helped the unsteady diva back to her feet.

"I wanna go dancing…" the redhead chirped as she threw her arms around John's neck.

"Red the only place you're going is straight to bed"

"Oooooh…if you insist…but only if you keep me company" she smirked.

"That's the drink talking Red…" John said as he tried to untangle himself from the drunken divas arms.

"No its not…I'd still be saying this if I was sober…I need you John and I know you like me…"

She moved her hands to the side of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. John slid his hands around her waist and kissed her back. Neither one of them noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Come on…" John said as he took her hand.

"Where are we going?" the slightly swaying diva asked.

"My room…" John replied with a smile on his face.


End file.
